


Chocolate

by DreamingWideAwake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingWideAwake/pseuds/DreamingWideAwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty finds himself in a sticky situation with Jasper mysteriously absent. How did he get there? How will he get out? And where the hell is Jasper Jordan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place sometime after 2x08 yet sometime before 2x10. So Bellamy and Lincoln did not arrive at Mount Weather.

Three days. Monty had been trapped for three days. He was currently pacing, chastising himself again and again for being stupid enough to fall right into one the grounders’ petty snares. He was supposed to be the genius one! How the hell did he end up in this situation? He sighed as he sank onto the floor, his charcoal hair cascading over his eyes. His vision now obscured, he began to focus in on his thoughts, and he started to recall what exactly had led him to his current predicament.

* * *

 

Monty was strolling through a musty mineshaft with Jasper, his best friend both in space and on earth. Well, ‘strolling’ was a bit of an understatement. They were running as fast as they possibly could. The two had been holed up inside of Mount Weather for god knows how long, and had finally escaped through the tunnels hidden below. Exiting out of the dark corridor, the two had stumbled into an incredibly stuffy dark room. It had reeked of a familiar stench which, strangely, neither could put their finger on. Jasper fumbled with the flashlight he had somehow managed to steal from the emergency supplies room and after some finagling, light had began to erupt from the small metal tube. Monty would never forget the sight had seen after the light began to shine, for they had escaped into a prehistoric relic! They had managed to stumble their way into a _garage_ during their dashing escape. He didn’t think garages even existed anymore! Looking at all of the old vehicles sped up Monty’s already rapid heartbeat. This was incredible! He could salvage so much material from these automobiles; maybe even fix them up so they could work again. Jasper must have sensed the excitement on his face, because he reminded Monty of the situation that they were in. And he was right. Even though they had escaped Mount Weather, they were definitely not in the clear yet. Shaking his head, Monty cleared his mind of all the thoughts racing through it. One day when it was safe he’d come back to this chamber of opportunity, but for now he needed to get as far away from this hellhole as he could.

After running through the maze that was the garage, the two paused for a break. Inhaling and exhaling insane amounts of air, Monty bent over with his hands on his knees. Being in Mount Weather for so long they didn’t get as much exercise as they had when they were always running around outside, back on the actual ground. He heard a slight gasp and felt Jasper’s hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention. Looking up, Monty noticed Jasper’s aghast expression and followed his gaze to a limp form sprawled across the cement floor. Jasper had begun to inch forward, his hand remaining on Monty’s shoulder, as he pulled him along towards the form that was now starting to look like... _oh god_ it started to look like a body. He trailed Jasper as his best friend continued to head towards what Monty had believed to be a body. His eyes fixated on the brunette in front of him, like he was protecting him in some way. Unaware of where his feet were moving, Monty took a wrong step and crashed onto the floor with a splat. He immediately began to feel something seep into his clothes as he came in contact with the floor.  _What the hell am I covered in,_ Monty thought as his skin immediately came in contact with a thick sticky substance. He quickly deduced that this was the reason why he had slipped so clumsily. As Jasper shined the light on him, all Monty could see was red. _Oh, great. Blood._ Disgusted, he rolled out of the crimson puddle and crawled over to Jasper, assuring him that he was unharmed. And boy did it take a lot to convince him. Once he had finally finished, he began to investigate the body while Jasper's eyes fully guarded Monty's body. _Holy crap, it’s a reaper._ Hearing the sudden change in Monty’s breathing, Jasper looked between the body and his best friend as the two shared a look of genuine concern with one another. Monty tried to shake the uneasy feeling welling up inside of him as he continued to examine the carcass. A small smile had made its way across his face as he realized that he and Jasper were so close that they even knew one another's breathing patterns. If he ever lost Jasper...  he would be lost.

Monty smiled shyly at Jasper and looked back down at the body. To be able to check out a reaper so freely like this, it was an incredible opportunity that he shouldn’t waste. Clarke would’ve loved to be in his position. _Clarke._ Just thinking about her had made him shiver. Did she survive? Was she okay? He could only hope for the best. Who knew? Maybe in a few days they would all be sitting by the fire, telling jokes and laughing. _Just stay hopeful Monty_. His mouth had fallen from a smile to just plain agape, as his fingers ran across a misplaced hole covered with dry blood on the reaper’s body. He quickly evaluated the surrounded area and located various other holes that were quite similar, in fact almost exact. These weren’t just any usual perforations either. They were bullet holes. Like Clarke had once said, Grounders don’t use guns. He nudged Jasper to show him his discovery. Immediately his best friend’s stone-cold expression had turned into a gleeful one, the corners of his mouth turning to form a wide grin on his face. He practically tackled Monty to the floor with excitement, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in for a tight and cheerful embrace. Monty smiled as well and hugged him back, a laugh escaping from his throat as he basked in the warmth of Jasper. This was it. Their people were alive.

* * *

 

They had been so close to getting back to their people, and Monty had screwed it all up. Still sitting down, he laid a hand on his cheek and realized it was very warm. Had he been... _blushing?_ Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the sky and realized that night had fallen already. Three nights. His mind wandered back to the thought of Jasper as he gazed at a star burning up in the atmosphere. The light radiating from the star reminded him of the light that glowed within Jasper’s eyes when they discovered that their people were in fact alive. His hug was so warm so... safe. He felt like he and Jasper could do anything as long as they were together. And he loved that. Why did it all have to go so south so fast? Monty couldn’t believe what he had done to the most important person in his life, what had happened because  his stupid actions. _Jasper... I’m so sorry. Please, stay safe. I need you._

**Author's Note:**

> So that was chapter 1! I hope y'all enjoyed it :) If you are wondering why the title of the work is "Chocolate", you will find out in a later chapter and oh boy will it be good. By the way, I'll be sure to update this as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading this, have a swell day!


End file.
